


The Gayest Field Trip Ever

by SingMeloetta



Series: Lumiose High [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingMeloetta/pseuds/SingMeloetta





	1. Chapter 1

Even starting from the time they had chosen each other to be roommates for their trip to Nimbasa City for a competition, they both had known where it was fated to go. “Hey Lissi, do you wanna room with me for the fall trip? I mean, we’ve been best friends for a really long time now, and I feel really safe around you. S-so, what do you say?”

 

“It would be my pleasure to share a room with you, Princess. In fact, I’ve always wanted to get to know you even better.” Lisia then gave her a not so subtle wink that made Madison blush profusely. 

 

“Hey-hey! Stop looking at me like that! You know it embaresses me!” Madison stuttered, pretending to look away and ignore her friend. Of course, Madison knew that this would only encourage Lisia to do it even more, not that she would mind.

 

“Well I wouldn’t have to stare at you if you weren’t so pretty, now would I?” 

 

Madison batted her eyelashes daintily and swatted her hand towards Lisia.”Oh, stop it, you.” They both knew she liked the praise.

 

“So you want me to stop telling the truth? Alright, I can play that game, if you want. You’re only the second sweetest and most beautiful girl that I’ve ever met.”

 

“I know that’s a lie, ‘cause you’re the first.” 

 

Now, it was Lisia’s turn to blush, but she got over it much quicker. “Oh, my my my, who ever would’ve thought that the principal’s precious little angel was one to flirt during school hours?” The school bell rang, interrupting their playful interactions before it could turn into anything more serious. That didn’t stop them, though. If there was one thing they had learned about themselves when they had become friends, it was they were meant to be more than that.

 

On the ferry ride to Nimbasa, they were forced to sit close and snug together to leave as much room in the aisles as possible, which oftentimes ended up with Madison plopping down onto Lisia’s lap if the boat ever rocked her hard enough. It wasn’t like they minded, though, Lisia getting to tease her by dangling sweets in front of Madison’s face as an added bonus, with Madison benefitting from Lisia’s space-heater type warmth on her naturally freezing cold body.

 

Unlike most of the students, neither one of them wanted to get up from their seats when they reached the hotel, and only moved upon Madison’s insistence that the bed  _ must  _ be more comfortable then whatever the material was that the seats had been made out of.

 

Their hotel room had, surprise surprise, been the victim of a rooming mixup, and from the looks of it, the room was  _ supposed  _ to belong to a newly-wedded couple who had come to Nimbasa for their honeymoon. Everyone involved was to worn out to change it though, and the couple decided that they had actually liked the room they’d been put into. There was only one bed, decorated with Heart Scales, arranged in the shape of a large heart. It was at that moment when Lisia got  _ that  _ look in her eyes, the look in her eyes that made the meaning of her whole facial expression change in an instant. Lisia had the look that made both of them certain that if they hadn’t been forced to put their instruments away, one of the jazz band’s saxophone kids would come up behind them any minute and start playing a cheesy love ballad from the eighties.

 

An awkward silence lasted until Madison had broken with the slightly more awkward line of “Well, at least we don’t have to sort out who gets which bed.”

 

“Or who gets the shower first.” Madison wondered what Lisia had meant by that until she stepped into the bathroom with her, surprised to see that the tub held a closer resemblance to a hot tub. Lisia smirked lovingly at this, already planning things in her head. “I bet that’ll be a good way to warm you up, won’t it? Come on, let’s get you in the tub.”

 

“Hm? Aren’t you getting in too?”

 

“Well, do you want me to? I just figured you’d find it inappropriate.”

 

“No, no, Lissi, it’s fine.” 

 

Complying with her request, Lisia slowly stepped into the tub with her, shifting her position until the two girls were only about a foot or two apart from each other. “Turn around and let me clean you off. I think this rose soap would suit you.” As she turned around to face the aquamarine-haired girl, Madison’s face turned redder than the roses that were used to make the soap.

 

The next thing Madison could remember she was lying on top of the bed dressed in her pale pink nightgown. Ali chirped softly, prompting Lisia to check on her friend. Lisia had also gotten dressed for bed, in her bright blue pajamas, which had a pattern of fluffy Swablu all over them. “Thank goodness, you’re awake. You were starting to look a little pale, so I drained the tub for you. Dinner just came a couple minutes ago. Can you eat it yourself or do you want me to feed you?”

 

“Why would I need you to feed me?” She shot up, but was quickly forced back down by the feeling of emptiness and nausea occupying her stomach, visibly cringing as she slid back under the covers.

 

“That’s why. Now, open wide.” This process continued until their plates were clean of food and both of them were too full to eat another bite. “Do you need me to help you fall asleep too?”

 

Lisia slipped under the covers and snuggled close together, Lisia discreetly wrapping her arm around her slightly shorter friend’s waist. “Goodnight, Lissi.”

 

“Goodnight.” As Lisia reached for the lamp switch, she looked over her shoulder to make sure she could finish her sentence, which she dare not do unless the other girl was already fast asleep. “I love you, Mads.” Lisia tilted slightly, quickly planting a light kiss on Madison’s cheek. She was lucky that Madison was a heavy sleeper.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, they were taken to their competition by bus, and of course, more snuggling ensued between Lisia and Madison.  Of course, they had to tone it down now that they were under the watchful eyes of the chaperones, but it was still very much there. 

 

There was also the factor that not all of this cuddling was being done just to cuddle; Most of it was being done to save Madison from having an anxiety attack. “It’s gonna be okay, Mads. We’re gonna be fine, even if we don't win. Of course, I totally think we will, but it’s-,”

 

Madison interrupted her when she felt her head spinning and her stomach burning up, while also being unable to feel her fingers. She was now clutching to Lisia’s closest arm as if though it was a lifeline.“That’s the problem, what if we don’t win? Everyone will think I’m a fraud and it’s all my fault and then -she sniffled, trying and failing to make her tears less noticeable- then they’re gonna hate me!”

 

“I won’t hate you. Always remember that nothing could ever make me hate you, okay?  And you are definitely not a fraud. After all, you do love performing, I know that for sure. As long as that’s true, then you must be genuine, right?”

Madison sniffled a little more before thanking her friend for the confidence booster. After that, Madison got the biggest hug of her life. That wasn’t to say the rest of the ride was panic-attack free, of course, but they were much more under control than the first time. From then on, she and Lisia were able to talk about a variety of things. Most of them concerning all the rest of the schoolwork that they still had to do, with Madison simply shrugging it off, saying they could have a study party when they got home.

 

Madison’s breath was stolen by the sheer size of the performing venue; Unlike most concerts, where the choir was satisfied by the school’s auditorium, this was a real stage, where they usually invited professionals that Madison could only dream of being like. Still, here she was, no matter how strong her sense of being out of place felt. Suddenly, she felt small. She had performed on these kinds of stages before, yes, but this time things felt different. And yes, she was very, very nervous.

 

As they walked in with a proper single file line onto the stage, Madison’s heart dropped. Though the announcer was wishing them good luck, she didn’t feel like luck was on their side today. As they started the first piece, those feelings started to be forcefully lifted by sheer reality. If she screwed up her solo, then it was definitely over for them. Somehow, it went smoothly, and, in what felt like seconds after that, their performance was over. 

 

Madison only remembered to breathe after they left the stage and were ready to board the buses to head to the amusement park, but the butterflies were still definitely there. “Mads, you did so amazing out there! It was definitely, 100% dazzling!”

 

She sighed, though it was mostly out of relief more than anything. “And now, we wait.”

 

About a half-hour passed before they arrived at their next destination. Though it was only about noon, the park was brightly lit in a rainbow of different neon colors, each ride calling out for visitors louder than the last. “This is going to be so much fun! We’re going to get to spend all day together, Mads!”

 

“You say that like it’s never happened before.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well, you say that like it’s a bad thing!” Lisia puffed her cheeks out and pretended to be mad, though the two of them had known each other long enough to realize that neither side was serious.

 

What followed next was a long day of riding brightly colored rides and stuffing their faces full of overpriced desserts. When the time for the awards ceremony rolled around, however, Madison wished she hadn’t of done any of that. “Are you ready, Mads?”

 

“No, not really. I’m actually not feeling too good about this.”

 

Lisia could tell that this wasn’t the time to try and joke with her, instead choosing to repeat advice to her that she’d probably heard thousands of times now. “Remember: Just breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth.”

 

As they arrived at the stage, Madison’s legs trembled as she sat down in her front row seat. There was no one else from her choir around (which had been expected, as she and Lisia had been the only ones to be voluntold to represent their school at the ceremony.) Madison sat right next to her choir director, who immediately started speaking to them when they took their seats. “Hey girls! How are you?”

 

“Nervous.”  

 

“Excited! I think we can really pull off a first-place win this year, Uncle Wall!”

 

Wallace smiled at his niece’s enthusiasm. “Well, no matter what happens, I think everybody in our choir family was absolutely glorious!”

 

“Can I have everyone’s attention, please? We will now announce the rankings for this year’s annual choral competition held here at Shockzone Park in beautiful Nimbasa City! We will be starting with the junior high C division, and advancing upwards through the age groups.

 

Madison had somehow forgotten that they always started with the youngest group, which meant she would have to wait for ages to hear something that applied to her, not to mention the way they split up the schools meant her group would be the last announced. Still, she didn’t want to seem rude, and it would be especially obvious to the announcer with her front-row seat, so she simply sat and stared silently, not distracted but not really paying close attention either.

 

“Finally, we have the results for the high school S division! In fifth place, we have the Laverre School’s women’s choir. In fourth place, we have the Cerulean City high school’s men’s choir. In third place, Lilycove High’s mixed choir. In second place, the Castelia City mixed show choir. In first place, we have the Lumiose City mixed choir. Congratulations to all!”

 

The two girls smiled at each other as everyone clapped for them, holding hands as they went up to accept their trophy, going back down the small staircase after everyone else had arrived on stage. 

 

“Now, we will be announcing the solo award. Throughout the competition, there were multiple schools who also showed off the talents of their most talented individual singers. This award will be presented to the singer who personally captivated the judges with their stunning vocals. Congratulations to Madison Sycamore of Lumiose High School.”

 

She smiled into the crowd, quickly walking offstage afterward. 

 

“Now, we have one more trophy to give out. It’s time for the moment you’ve all been waiting for. Can I have a drumroll please?” The students in the crowd rapidly drummed on their legs until the announcer signaled them to pause. “Congratulations to the overall winners, the Lumiose High School Mixed Chorus.”

 

Everyone clapped, Madison and Lisia going into hug each other as they went back up to the stage, carrying the ginormous trophy off for everyone to see as they left the stadium. “I’ll take that from you, ladies. You two have a good rest of your evening, and remember to meet up at the busses at 10!”

 

As the sky went dark, Lisia had her eyes set on the Ferris wheel. As everyone else must’ve considered it a “baby ride”, the line was pretty much clear. 

 

“Hey, Mads. I have something to tell you...but I don’t really know how to say this properly but...I...I’m a lesbian.”

 

She paused for a bit, then broke out into a wide, goofy smile, which caught Lisia off-guard. “Oh thank Xerneas! I am too, but I didn’t know if you’d still like me or not if I came out to you…”

 

“I love you, Madison.” 

 

Though the noise and bright lights from the rest of the carnival were exciting, the view from the top of the quiet Ferris Wheel was more stunning than it ever had been before. 


End file.
